The present invention relates to a multi-purpose container assembly useful while traveling, particularly in an automobile or similar vehicle, to provide facilities for preparing and brewing a selected hot beverage such as coffee, tea, cocoa, bullion, and the like.
Some hotels and motels provide electrical heating facilities within their rooms for the preparation of a cup of hot coffee. Packets of instant coffee are provided for mixing with heated water. Some people are quite selective about the brands of coffee which they prefer to drink. It therefore becomes desirable to brew a beverage of one's particular liking and to carry on such travels one's own brand of beverage, sugar or sugar substitute, cream or substitutes therefor and be able to quickly brew a hot drink upon arrival at a room in a motel or upon stopping at a rest camp on the road.